


Risk and Reward

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Flogging, Jossed, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets his reward for being good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Caning

Clint woke from a deep, dreamless sleep. He was in his own bed. He could feel Phil's warmth next to him, and hear his breathing; he knew Phil was awake. He inched over and into Phil's arms, pillowing his head on Phil's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist, and tangling their legs together. Clint kissed the patch of Phil's skin that was under his lips, and then sighed. Phil kissed the top of his head. 

"How are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Good. Really good. You?"

"I'm fine." Phil was quiet for a minute. "I pushed you awfully hard, especially at the end. Are you sure you're OK with everything that happened?"

"I'm fine, Phil. I wanted you to push me. Needed you to push me. It wouldn't have been real otherwise. Are you OK? I mean, it was pretty obvious you were getting off on it, but..."

"I'm OK. So long as you're happy with how it went, with what I asked of you, I'm fine."

"But you enjoyed it, right? I mean - "

"Clint, I was so turned on by you obeying my orders that I nearly fucked you in that Green Room using mayonnaise as lube."

"You could have. I would have liked it. Hell, you could have fucked me dry or just with spit and I would have liked it."

"You were already uncomfortable enough, I wasn't going to add sitting on a sore ass."

"Speaking of sitting on a sore ass..."

"Yes. Do you still want what we talked about?"

"Very much. I..." Clint stopped, and kissed Phil's chest again.

"What is it?"

"I... I shouldn't ask you for anything else."

"Hey." Phil cupped Clint's cheek in his hand and tilted his head up "You can always ask me for anything. You know that."

"I... I'd like you to be in charge again, when we do it. I'll use my safeword if I need to, I promise I will. I just... I'd like you to take control again, just for that."

"Why? I'm not saying 'no' Clint, but I want to understand a bit more about what it's doing for you, before I agree."

"It's hard to explain. When we were in the Green Room at the studio, and you ordered me to my knees, and told me to put my hands behind my back and open my mouth so that I could suck you, I... I wanted to just surrender to this feeling of... calm. I couldn't, not there, not completely, because it wasn't safe. There were other people around, the location wasn't secure. I know you were on top of things, but..."

"I understand." Clint smiled. He was pretty sure Phil did.

"So that's why, when we got home, I asked you to let me suck you a little. I wanted to go to that place for a while, once we were home, and safe, and I could just let it happen."

"What was it like?"

"Just calm and peaceful and dark, but a nice dark, safe. I didn't need to think about anything or do anything, just be."

"Sounds like sub-space."

"Maybe. I don't know. It's different from the floaty feeling of the endorphin high I get when you hit me. I can let myself go there, but only if you're in charge. I'll stop asking after this, I promise, but this... it's kinda still part of the whole scene we planned, right?"

The 'whole scene we planned' had taken days of talking and negotiation and had involved Clint posing for photos for a magazine, something he absolutely did not want to do. He agreed on the condition that they turn it into a scene where Phil had complete control. This was part two: Clint's reward for good behaviour. When Phil had asked him what he wanted, Clint had said, 'Well, we've never gotten anywhere near my limits for pain. What are you willing to consider?' 

"Yes, it's still part of the scene we planned. We just both needed a bit of a break when we got home from the studio. If you want me to continue to be in charge, I will. Until we're done. But that will be it."

"Oh yeah. Don't worry Phil, this isn't something I'm going to want us to do often. It's too intense."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why were you calling me 'sir' earlier?"

"I didn't know I was going to do that. I didn't plan to, it just came out. I wanted to know how it felt, to give you that too. You liked it right?"

"Yes, Clint I liked it. Hearing you call me 'sir' went straight to my dick."

"It's a good thing I never started doing it in the field, then. I thought about it, a couple of times, before we got together."

"Why?"

"I wanted you to know how much I respected you. How much I trusted you."

"I knew. It meant a lot to me. It still does."

"Good. I'm glad. So, how do we do this?"

"You go use the bathroom, and when you come out, I'll be in charge, and we'll start."

"Sounds great. I love you Phil."

"I love you too."

Clint climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Phil took a couple of deep breaths, preparing himself to be in charge again. It was a rush, to have Clint submit to him like this, but it also took as much concentration and attention to detail as a complex field mission. It wasn't something they could do often, but maybe occasionally... Having Clint on his knees, calling him 'sir', was something that Phil would never get tired of, he was certain of that.

Phil got out of bed and moved purposefully around the bedroom. Most of the things he needed had been prepared earlier that day, before they went out to the photography studio. The original plan had been to continue the scene when they got home, but the intensity of the first part had taken them both by surprise, and Phil had felt they needed a break, so he had suggested a nap.

Now he double-checked all his earlier preparations. The 'toys' he planned to use were laid out on the dresser, as were lube and massage oil and ointment. There was a stack of clean towels on a chair. The first-aid kit was near to hand, just in case. He went to the kitchen and got a bottle each of water and Gatorade from the fridge, and put them on the bedside table. He looked around one last time; everything seemed to be ready.

Phil opened a drawer and got out his cock ring. He knew Clint would want to be fucked at the end of the scene, and he wanted to be able to do that for him, if at all possible, but Phil wasn't going to count on passion alone to enable his 49-year-old body to get it up twice in 6 hours. The cock ring would help him get hard and stay hard while they played out this part of the scene. He strapped it on, and looked at the array of toys on the dresser while he waited for Clint to come out of the bathroom.

There were three floggers, the first one he had ever bought, and still his favourite, a medium-weight one in purple suede. Then there were two others, a thinner, stiffer, stingy one, that Clint hated, and a heavier thuddy one that he loved. There were a couple of butt plugs, a thick dildo, and a vibrator. Phil wasn't specifically planning to use any of them, but he wanted to have them near to hand, just in case. There was Clint's cock ring, which he'd probably be using right away. There were clips and nipple clamps and an assortment of other small items. And then there was a riding crop and a rattan cane.

Their relationship had come a long way from the first time that Phil had tried to paddle Clint's ass and had broken down, unable to do it. They had talked, worked through it, and Phil had eventually found that the flogger worked for him in a way that the paddle hadn't. Painting red stripes with it on Clint's back was easier for him than smacking his ass. For this scene, however, Clint had asked Phil how far he was willing to push himself. So he had researched, bought, and practiced with a crop and a cane. He wasn't sure he'd be able to deliver more than a couple of strokes with either of them, but if he played the scene well, and had Clint right on the edge already, it wouldn't take much more than that. He would be pushing his own limits, he knew, but he had a lot more experience now, both with his own feelings about hitting Clint, and Clint's reactions to being hit. Phil was completely confident that he'd be able to handle it.

Clint came out of the bathroom, naked and smiling.

"Come here," Phil said softly.

Clint came.

Phil pulled him into a hug, and then moved one hand to the back of Clint's neck and gripped. Clint dropped to his knees.

"Shit."

"What's wrong, Clint?" There was concern in Phil's voice, but he didn't move his hand, still gripping hard.

"Fuck, Phil. Just that, just your hand squeezing the back of my neck like that is enough to make me drop now. You can never do it when there's people around, when we're not home. When it's not safe."

"I won't. I promise. Clint, look at me."

Clint looked up, his eyes wide.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to start?"

"Yes sir."

Phil drew in a breath. He wanted that. Oh, how he wanted more of that. He ran the fingers of his other hand through Clint's hair, and then gripped, and tugged, tipping Clint's head all the way back to expose his throat.

"You're going to be wearing my marks for days, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes sir. Yes, please sir."

"You want everything I can give you, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Up." Phil tugged on Clint's hair and he got to his feet. "Hands on the bed rail. Don't let go unless I tell you to." Clint's back was to the high metal rail at the foot of their bed, and he gripped it with both hands, rolling his shoulders to loosen them a little. 

Phil stepped in close and gripped the back of Clint's neck again. He looked into Clint's eyes.

"I won't do anything that we haven't either done before, or discussed for this scene. I'm going to push as far as I can, because that's what you asked me for, and what you earned. But Clint, I will be very, very angry with you if you let me hurt you. I need you to swear to me that you'll use your safeword if you need to."

"I swear Phil. I will. I'll call safeword if I need to."

"OK. Good." Phil leaned in and kissed him, hard, biting a little at his lower lip. Clint moaned. Phil put his hands to Clint's sides and curled his fingers, then scraped blunt nails down Clint's flanks. He bit Clint's lip again.

"I'm going to take you apart, bit by bit. Piece by piece. Until you're nothing but a raw nerve. And then I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days."

"Yes please, sir. Yes please."

"Don't move." Phil crossed to the dresser he tossed a couple of things on the bed and then came back with Clint's cock ring in his hand.

"You're not going to come until I let you, are you?"

"No sir."

"Good." Phil fastened the cock ring on and then stroked Clint to full hardness, teasing the head of his cock with his fingers, stroking exactly the way he knew drove Clint wild. Clint moaned again.

"This is just the beginning. I'm going to tease you all night. By the time I'm finished with you, you're going to be begging me to let you come."

"Yes sir."

Phil felt the power of being in control surge through him. Clint was going to give him everything, do anything he asked, and in return, he was going to take care of Clint, give him what he wanted. Take him right to the edge and keep him safe. Make it good for him. So very, very good.

Phil stepped up to Clint, rubbing himself against Clint's hard cock, and playing with his nipples. Clint thrust against him a little, and Phil pinched Clint's nipples hard.

"I said 'Don't move'."

"Sorry sir."

Phil went back to rubbing against Clint, who now stood completely still. Phil smiled a little.

"You're so beautiful like this, holding yourself still for me. Letting me have you, any way I want."

"I'm yours, sir."

"Yes. Yes you are. And I'm going to do all sorts of things with you. Like this." Phil reached over and picked up one of the items he'd dropped on the bed earlier. It was a pair of nipple clamps joined a chain. Phil kissed Clint again, hard, and then fastened the clamps on, one after the other.

"How's that?"

"Good, sir."

"Good." Phil leaned up against him, rubbing again, so that not only was he rubbing against Clint's straining cock, but also jostling the clamps. Clint sucked in a breath and moaned. Phil put a hand in Clint's hair and gripped again, pulling Clint’s head back.

"I've wanted to do this all day." he said, licking a stripe up Clint's neck. "Gonna mark you deep." Phil picked a spot at the join of Clint's neck and shoulder, and bit down hard. Clint jerked against him a tiny bit and then was still again. Phil sucked a livid bruise to the surface, all the while rubbing up against Clint, who was moaning deep in his throat. Phil released Clint's neck and licked again, then stepped back. 

"Turn around."

Clint turned and gripped the foot rail of the bed again without being told. Phil rubbed up against his back this time, teasing Clint's ass with his dick and biting the back of his neck. He teased Clint more with his hands, now stroking his dick, now lightly rubbing his clamped nipples, now scraping blunt fingernails across his skin.

With one last bite and kiss to the back of Clint's neck, Phil moved away and back over to the dresser. He picked up a fat butt plug and the bottle of lube. When he moved back to the foot of the bed he checked Clint's hands on the rail, and listened to his breathing for a minute. He stroked one hand gently down Clint's spine and Clint shivered.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, sir."

"OK." Phil popped open the lube and spread some on his fingers. He eased them into the crack of Clint's ass, dipping the tips into his hole, and spreading the lube generously. Then he picked up the fat butt plug, and spread more lube on it.

"You're going to take this for me."

"Yes sir."

It was a toy they'd played with many times before, one of Clint's favourites. Usually Phil would open him with his fingers first, but not always. And not this time. Phil put the tip of the plug between Clint's cheeks and pushed gently. 

Clint sucked in a deep breath in and then let it out slowly, consciously relaxing his muscles and willing himself to accept the intrusion. The plug slipped a third of the way in.

"Good. Very good." Phil kept up firm gentle pressure on the plug with one hand and teased Clint's dick again with the other, stroking lightly around the head with his fingers. He felt Clint straining to keep himself still, to keep from thrusting into Phil's hand.

"Good. You're doing very well," Phil murmured the words into Clint's ear. "Now take more of it for me." Phil pushed harder on the plug and at the same time bit down on Clint's shoulder again. 

"Phil..." Clint moaned out his lover's name as the competing sensations threatened to overwhelm him. Phil's dancing fingers on the head of his cock, driving him wild, Phil's teeth on his shoulder, claiming him possessively, and the delicious burn of the plug stretching his ass open wide.

Phil eased up on the pressure as he felt more resistance; the plug was at its widest point. Instead he started to rock it gently, getting more moans from Clint as a result.

"This is so I'll be able to fuck you right away, later. Once I'm done taking you apart. Once I've painted your back red and purple with the flogger and striped your ass with the cane," Phil whispered filthily into Clint's ear as he rocked the plug and started to push gently again. "When you're begging me to fuck you, Clint, I'll be able to drive into you hard and fast. Take it, Clint. Take all of it." Phil put his free hand on the back of Clint's neck and squeezed hard. Clint's body relaxed and opened and the plug slipped all the way in. Clint sighed. Phil relaxed his hand and massaged the back of Clint's neck for a minute.

"I'm going to start with the flogger now, OK?"

"Yes please sir," said Clint, his voice a little rough, as through the words were coming from far away. Phil looked at him carefully, making sure he wasn't too far gone already.

Phil picked up the purple suede flogger. It felt comfortable and familiar in his hand. He swung it lightly at first, the tails just brushing Clint's skin, tickling and sensitizing it. Slowly and gradually he swung harder, watching carefully as Clint's back first turned pink, and then stripes of red started to appear. He stopped. Put the flogger down. Pressed up close behind Clint and wrapped his arms around him, stroking, and petting.

"How are you doing?" Phil asked.

"Good, sir. Really good. More, please?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get as much as you can handle." Phil toyed with Clint's clamped nipples, making him hiss. To distract him from the sting, Phil rocked his hips into Clint's ass, jostling the thick butt plug. Clint moaned. Phil moved one hand down to Clint's dick, teasing it slowly in time to the thrusts of his hips that rocked the plug in Clint's ass. Phil saw Clint's hands grip the rail more tightly in his effort to keep still. 

"You're being so good for me, Clint." Phil kissed the back of his neck. "I'm going to give you everything you asked for." Phil backed away and picked up the flogger. Now that he knew Clint was thoroughly warmed up and completely turned on, he hit harder, placing each stroke with careful precision, laying them on the thick muscles and avoiding Clint's spine. The red stripes came up more quickly now, and Phil 'painted' Clint's entire back with them, then stopped again.

This time he stood to Clint's side, cupped Clint's chin and turned his head, kissed him, and then looked carefully into his eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"Good. Really good. All soft and warm." Clint's voice was slow and had a little bit of sing-song to it. "Sir," he added as an afterthought. Phil put his hand on that back of Clint's neck and squeezed. Clint sighed. "Yeah. That's perfect. Dark and calm and soft and warm and perfect."

"What do you want Clint?"

"Hit me more, please?"

"OK, are you ready for the cane yet, or do you want the heavier flogger for a bit first?"

"The heavy flogger, please, sir." Phil leaned in and kissed Clint again, plundering his mouth with a hot insistent tongue.

"You're so beautiful like this, Clint." Phil said, stroking his hand down from the back of Clint's neck along his hot, marked back. Clint sighed and pushed into the touch. Phil took it as a suggestion and moved behind Clint, running his hands over the marks he had left, pressing fingers into them as Clint sighed. Phil leaned in and kissed the back of Clint's neck, then bit lightly. Clint shivered, and Phil moved closer, pulling Clint's back against his chest and running his hands across his wide muscled chest, jostling the chain that joined the nipple clamps and making Clint writhe in his arms. Phil fastened his teeth to the back of Clint's neck again, biting hard, thrusting into his ass to make the butt plug move, and stroking his dick lightly. 

"Phil. Sir. God. Phil." Phil bit the back of his neck again, harder, then let go and said into his ear,

"Going to hit you again now."

"Yes please, sir."

Phil picked up the heavier flogger and started to swing it. Clint groaned once after the first couple of blows and then was quiet, head down, breath ragged. Phil watched his hands and arms carefully to make sure Clint still had strength in them to hold himself steady, and his legs to make sure his knees didn't start to buckle under him. At the same time, Phil swung the flogger with precision, so that each blow landed exactly where he wanted it. After no more than a dozen blows to each side of Clint's back, he stopped, put down the flogger, and stood close behind Clint with his arms around him.

Clint was aware that the heavy thudding blows of the flogger had stopped. He was floating, in a calm, dark place where he felt soft and warm and everything was perfect. There was nothing to think about, nothing to worry about, and he just wanted it to go on for ever and ever, with Phil hitting him and Phil taking care of him. He felt Phil's arms around him, and sighed. Phil pressed into his sore, throbbing back, and that was good too. Very good. Phil touched his dick lightly, and that felt awesome, he wanted Phil to keep touching him like that. He was just working out how to talk, so that he could ask for that, when Phil asked him if he was ok.

"Very OK. Very OK. Especially if you keep touching me." He might have slurred a little on the 'especially,' and he hoped Phil didn't decide he was too far gone to continue. Phil stroked his dick and kissed his neck and pressed into his back and he sighed again, it was all so good. 

"What do you want, Clint."

"More please sir." Clint said very clearly.

"Are you ready to try the cane?"

"Yes sir. Yes please."

"OK. I'm going to take the plug out, and the nipple clamps off. Then we'll try the cane, and then I'm going to fuck you. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Relax for me." Phil grasped the base of the butt plug and tugged gently. It came out easily and he tossed it onto the far corner of the bed. Then he pressed up against Clint's back again, stroked his dick, and kissed his neck. The nipple clamps would hurt like a bitch coming off, he knew, so he bit down hard on the back of Clint's neck to distract him while he quickly took them off. He dropped them and kept the hard grip with his teeth while he pressed the pads of his thumbs firmly over Clint's abused nipples. Clint shook for a minute, and then calmed again. Phil released the bite and went back to kissing , at the same time letting his hands drift down to stroke Clint's dick and play with his balls. Clint relaxed under him and sighed again.

"You're sure you want the cane?"

"Yes sir, please sir. That is if you... Phil if you..." 

"Shhh... I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, I promise. This is all for you." Phil loved that as far gone as he was. Clint was still concerned about him.

"Then yes, please."

"OK. I'm going to start with just one, and then we'll see."

"Umm-hmm."

Phil went to the dresser and got the rattan cane. He'd practiced with it on both the sofa cushions and the heavy bag in the gym. He stood behind Clint and rubbed a hand down his back to his butt. 

"I'm going to hit you here," he said, drawing a horizontal line with the edge of his hand.

"Go for it."

Phil stepped to the side, took a deep breath in and out to steady himself, and then swung. 

Clint grunted. 

Phil looked at the angry red raised welt on Clint's butt for a second, and then went to his side, shifting the cane into his left hand so that he could grip the back of Clint's neck with his right.

"Talk to me Clint."

"It's good. I'm good."

"What does it feel like?"

"Fire."

"What do you want?"

"More please sir."

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir, please."

"OK."

Phil stepped back, switched hands.

"Three this time, OK?"

"Yes please sir,"

Phil swung. Clint's body rocked forward a little, but he made no sound. Phil swung again. And a third time. This time Clint made a small sound that might have been a yelp.

'Fire,' he had said when Phil asked what it felt like. It felt like a stripe of white fire burning through him, blasting everything away and leaving nothing behind. It hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced before, bullet wounds or broken bones or the riding crop he'd played with once with a former lover, years ago. It was pure, like the flash of hydrogen gas being ignited. It was incredible.

Phil was talking to him again. He dragged his mind back enough to hear, to listen and answer and ask for more.

"Are you sure?"

"Please sir, yes sir. Please."

"OK, three more, and then we're done."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Clint."

"I love you too, Phil."

Phil leaned in for a kiss and Clint took his mouth hungrily, sucking on Phil's hot wet tongue. Phil smiled, reassured when they broke apart. He stepped back into position, and took a moment to look at the four parallel red welts on Clint's ass. He steadied himself, wanting to be very sure of his aim for these last three blows.

"Ready?"

"Please, sir. Phil. As hard as you can, please?"

Phil sucked in a breath. Reminded himself that Clint's butt was entirely muscle, and that he couldn't do any real damage, no matter how bad it looked. Reminded himself of everything Clint had done, had suffered through earlier that day to earn this. 

"OK Clint. As hard as I can."

Phil took one last, steadying breath, and swung. Clint rocked and grunted. Phil swung again, harder. Clint rocked and moaned. Phil swung again, as hard as he could. A small broken sound came from Clint's throat and Phil dropped the cane and was by his side, one hand on the back of his neck gripping, the other on Clint’s chin, turning his face so that Phil could look into his eyes.

Eyes that were shining bright, a face that had a small, peaceful smile on it. Phil leaned in and kissed it, gently.

"Are you OK?"

"Wunnerful," slurred Clint, and Phil smiled back at him. 

"Good. I'm glad."

"Gonna fuck me now, Phil?"

"Oh yes. Come on, up on the bed." Phil helped Clint climb onto the bed. "On your elbows and knees for me."

"Yessir,"

Phil snagged the bottle of lube and then got on the bed behind him. For a minute he just stared at Clint's back and ass, the livid marks fascinating him. He reached out and ran very gentle fingers down Clint's back, and then over the set of parallel red welts on his ass. Clint hissed.

"Sorry," said Phil.

"No, it's good. It's good, I like you touching me where it hurts."

"Gonna be pounding you where it hurts in a minute," and Phil shook his head, belatedly realizing that that might cause him some difficulty. He knew the best way to deal with it, though, and reached under Clint to rub both nipples. Clint pushed his chest down and arched his back, as if he was trying to move towards the sensation and away from it at the same time. Phil rubbed harder and pinched lightly. Clint moaned. Phil grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He wrapped them around Clint's dick and stroked, lightly, with long strokes from base to tip, the way he knew Clint liked. 

"Phil. God. Phil. Fuck. Want you to fuck me, Phil. Need you to fuck me." 

Phil tapped Clint's knee. "Spread wide for me." Clint spread his knees on the mattress and backed his ass a couple of inches towards Phil, presenting himself to be fucked. Phil squeezed more lube directly onto his puckered hole, and Clint gasped a little at the cold. Phil moved his hand from Clint's dick and rubbed two fingers across Clint's hole, massaging gently for just a few seconds.

"Ready?"

"Please fuck me Phil, please."

Phil lined himself up and started to push in. Clint was still loose from the fat butt plug he'd had in earlier, but Phil was taking it slow and easy, wanting to be absolutely sure that the pleasure Clint was feeling was overriding the pain of the welts on his ass and back.

"Yes, Phil, yes, oh God, yes." Clint was pushing back to meet him and Phil let him, letting him take what he wanted, what he needed. Clint gasped as Phil bottomed out and his groin snugged up against Clint's ass.

"Oh God Phil, sir, that's so good. Fuck, that's going to be so good when you fuck me, when you pound me, I'm going to feel each stroke... Fuck me please Phil, sir, please, need you to, Phil, sir, please..." Clint was babbling, trying to rock back harder onto Phil's dick. 

"OK, easy, take it easy, Clint, I'm going to give it to you, I promise." Phil wiped his hand on the sheets and put it on the back of Clint's neck. Clint bowed his head down until his forehead was touching the mattress. 

"Yes, Phil, perfect. That's perfect." 

Phil gripped Clint's neck hard and started to fuck him, pulling out and pushing back in.

"Harder, harder please Phil, please harder." Having Clint under him like this, marked and submissive and begging, was driving Phil wild. He clung to the shreds of his self-control as he slammed into Clint harder, fucking him, giving him what he wanted, giving him everything. One hand gripped the back of Clint's neck and the other gripped his hip, both squeezing tightly enough to leave bruises, not that another few bruises would make any fucking difference at this point. 

Phil slammed into him again and again. Clint was making a high keening sound interspersed with cries of 'more' and 'harder' and 'Phil.' He was close. He was so close. Phil reached under Clint and unsnapped the cock ring and dropped it and closed his fingers around Clint's dick. He squeezed the back of Clint's neck even harder.

"Come for me, Clint."

With a sound half-way between a growl and a sigh, Clint started to come. His entire body shook. His ass spasmed around Phil's hard dick. He jerked, and fisted the sheets with white knuckles. Phil fucked him through it, too close to stop himself or even slow down, Clint's orgasm driving him to the edge and over. Phil came as Clint shuddered through a long series of aftershocks that milked Phil's dick dry.

Clint sighed, "So good, Phil, so good."

It was everything he could do not to collapse onto Clint's back. Instead he pulled out and backed up slowly. He crouched by Clint's head and kissed him softly.

"Hey there, how are you doing?"

"Doing great, Phil, you?"

"Pretty great. Can you get up on your knees for me for a minute?"

"I think so."

"Take your time. Move slow."

"Don'worry. Not moving fast anytime soon."

"Good."

Phil reached over and snagged the bottle of Gatorade from the nightstand and opened it. Clint was up on his knees, holding onto the foot rail of the bed for support. Phil put the bottle in Clint's other hand.

"Drink as much of this as you can." Clint was slow to raise the bottle to his lips, but once he had, he drained two-thirds of it in a series of long gulps. 

"Good." Phil said. "Stay there a minute." Phil climbed off the bed, went around to the head, and tuned down the comforter on one side, then patted the pillows. "OK, come lie down over here."

Clint let go of the bed rail and crawled up to the head of the bed, then dropped gratefully onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows.

"Back in just a sec." Phil headed for the bathroom. He ran warm water in the sink and soaked two washcloths. He used one to clean himself up, then wrung out the other one and took it back to the bedroom.

"I'm going to be as gentle as possible, but this is probably going to sting. Tell me if you need me to stop."

"Umm-hmm," Clint was already half asleep, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Phil eased the washcloth between Clint's asscheeks as gently as he could. Clint hissed once, but didn't say anything and lay still until Phil was done. Phil tossed the washcloth into the corner to deal with the next day, and got a large tube of ointment.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he said again, as he started to spread the ointment thickly across the seven parallel welts on Clint's ass. He was pleased with his work, he hadn't broken the skin and none of the lines crossed each other. He'd be more confident if Clint ever asked him for this again. He capped the tube of ointment, and crawled under the covers himself. 

"Can we cuddle?" Clint asked.

"Of course we can cuddle, always, Clint, you know that."

Phil lay back and opened his arms, letting Clint find a comfortable position in them.

"Thank you. For everything,"

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
